As recognized herein, the ability to present content on a video display of a device such as a smart phone is sometimes limited by the size of the video display. As a result, a user may strain his or her eyes to view the content, and/or an adequate amount of the content may not be presentable at a given time. This can be frustrating to the user, and there are currently no adequate solutions to the foregoing computer-related problem.